theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Who's Terrified of the Darkness?
Plot Summary Sid wasn't able to fall asleep for the last 3 nights 'cause Adelaide's terrified of the dark. Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and the 10 sisters try their best to help Adelaide get over her fear of darkness. Transcript ''Who's Terrified of the Darkness?'' transcript Quotes in this Episode Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and the 9 sisters (except Lily and Rico) are playing 1 of Lincoln's new video games on the television screen and Maria and Rosa walk right into the living room. Rosa: "Oh dios mio," Maria: "What's going on in here?" Ronnie Anne: "Hi there, Mom and Abuela, we were just playing 1 of Lincoln's new video games." Rosa: "Eso es bueno," Maria: "'cause Sid and Adelaide have come over to play with all of you." Sid and Adelaide enter the living room and Adelaide runs around screaming in fear. Adelaide: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! "They're everywhere, keep them away from me, keep them away from me!" Adelaide begins opening up some window curtains. Leni: "Oh my gosh, I wonder what's the matter with Adelaide." Lynn: "Maybe she's trying to get a suntan or something." Sid: In Exhaustion "Hi there, Lincoln, hi there, Clyde, hi there, Ronnie Anne, hi there, girls." Lincoln: "Hi there, Sid," Ronnie Anne: "what's happening?" Sid: "Please, you guys just need to help me out here." Lori: "Why sure, Sid," Luna: "what can we do for you?" Sid: "You need to let me sleep over here this evening, you just need to." Luan: "Hey, no problem. Mrs. Santiago, Mrs. Casagrande, can Sid and Adelaide sleep over here this evening?" Sid (covering Luan's mouth): "No, no, no, no, no, please, not Adelaide." Rosa: "Why of course they can sleep over here this evening," Maria: "just try to keep outta trouble and not prank other people." Lana: "Okay," Lola: "We will." Rosa and Maria go right back to the dining room. Lynn: "Hey wait just 1 minute, what's more fun and exciting besides causing trouble?" Luan: "or pranking other people?" Sid (off screen): Lightly Then Whistling Lincoln walks right over to Sid who's now asleep and Clyde and Ronnie Anne are trying their best to hold her straight up. Lincoln: "Uh, Sid? Sid." Sid: (waking up a bit) "Huh, what?" Clyde: "Why are you fallin' asleep, Sid?" Ronnie Anne: "it's not gonna be dark out there for a super long time." Sid: "A super long time? I can't even wait for a super long time, I haven't slept in 3 nights in a row." Lisa: "3 nights in a row?" Leni: "why not?" Sid: "It's all 'cause of her." Sid points right at Adelaide who's standing right next to her. Adelaide: "Who me?" Sid: "The other night, Adelaide mistakenly watched a spooky 3D movie with pale green vampires in it called The City Vampires who Attacked in the Darkness, and since then, she hadn't slept 1 single wink, Heavily neither have I." Adelaide: Nervously In Fear Lola walks right up to Adelaide who's now terrified. Lola: "Oh, so right now you're terrified of the dark, Adelaide?" Adelaide: "That's exactly right, of course I am." Luna: "There's gotta be something we can do to help the little sweet girl out." Sid: "No, you guys, I tried everything, hot warm chicken noodle soup, hypnotizing, bedtime stories, hand puppets, nothing works." Lincoln: "Hey don't give up, Adelaide, we'll try to help you out, we're not terrified of the dark, right, you guys?" Lynn: "No, Lincoln," Lisa: "most certainly not." Leni: "Just what is it that you're terrified of, Adelaide?" Adelaide begins transforming a bit and the others back away terrified thinking that she's transforming into a pale green vampire. Lori: "I literally don't get it, why exactly would Adelaide be terrified of her own bed?" Pale Green Vampires: Chuckle Adelaide: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Sid: "You see? that's exactly why I haven't slept in the last 3 nights." Adelaide: "How exactly am I supposed to get those terrible and horrible nightmares outta my head?!?" Lana: "It's not hopeless, Adelaide, every single problem's got its own solution." Adelaide: "Really, you guys?" Lincoln: "Why sure, of course, Adelaide," Clyde: "all you need to do is try to get used to the dark a little bit at a time." Adelaide: "I don't really know about that." Ronnie Anne: "That's a super good idea, Clyde. come on, Adelaide, I know a super nice shadow figure who's right over there in the corner of the living room, I'm pretty sure he would really love to meet you." Clyde and Ronnie Anne are guiding Adelaide right over to where Lincoln and his sisters are standing. Lincoln: "Take it easy, Adelaide," Lynn: "a shadow figure's not gonna try to attack you." Lincoln and Lynn leap right into the shadowy side. Lincoln: "See that?" Lynn: "there's nothing to be terrified of." Ronnie Anne: "Now you try it, Adelaide." Adelaide: "Me? okay, I'll try it." Adelaide goes right over to the shadowy side. Leni: "See? that wasn't too hard, was it?" Adelaide (off screen): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Adelaide runs right over to Lisa's arms for support. Lisa: "So much for that idea around here." Lana: "If you ask me and Lola," Lola: "the only way to get rid of Adelaide's fear of the dark is to show her how much fun and exciting the dark can be." Category:The Loud House season 5 episodes